1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a mobile terminal capable of outputting light associated with an operation of a unit for inputting a command.
2. Background
Mobile terminals may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his terminal. The mobile terminal may capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player (device).